Vanessa has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$24.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$24.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$24.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$24.00$ $\$2.40$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$24.00 = $ $\$2.40$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.20$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$2.40$ $\$1.20 =$ $ \$3.60$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$24.00 + \$3.60 = $ $\$27.60$ The total cost of the bill is $\$27.60$.